


Contact

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: based after the events of season 11, implied tuckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always supposed to be some sort of contact between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's an A and a B to this, and A is supposed to go after B. Yeah. Enjoy.

_"You ever wonder how we ended up here?"_

_"Wow, didn't know you joined red team, Private. Come on, can't we leave the existentialism out of the bedroom?"_

_"That's all you talk about!"_

_"No way."_

_"Oh, whatever. But I'm serious. Don't you ever wonder?"_

_"Of course I do. But why does it matter if we're here together now?"_

.

Agent Washington hated it in this cell. It was cold, dirty, and he was alone most of the day because Sarge and Donut were constantly being taken away for questioning. Wash thought it was stupid. If anyone should be questioned it should be him, not them. He was the ex-freelancer. He was the one who knew more than the reds or the blues. He didn't understand what they were trying to do. 

Were they trying to make him angry? Trying to make him fight back? He didn't see the point of either of those options, but that was honestly all he could think of.

"Get in the cell!" Wash looked up from his position and watched one of the guards push an exhausted Donut into his cell. He stood up and slammed his hands against the door of his own cell, trying to distract him because fuck, he didn't want him hurting his friend. The guard turned his attention on him and then laughed; laughed as he locked the door of his cell, laughed as he knocked on Wash's door, and continued laughing as he walked down the hallway.

Wash ended up punching one of the walls and slid down the door of his cell, cradling his already bruising hand when he thought he released enough anger. He didn't know what to say to Donut as he listened to his breathing. What could he say? They were trapped, with no hope of getting out, and for what? Wash didn't know.

"Wash..." Washington snapped out of his thoughts and stood up, looking between the bars of his cell over to Donut. He gripped the bars as Donut tried cleaning off dried blood from his forehead.

"What? What is it?"

"Tucker..." Wash's eyes widened in surprise. They hadn't heard from their other teammates ever since they were brought here, and suddenly Donut was mentioning Tucker?

"Tucker? What about Tucker?"

"The guards..." Donut went into a coughing fit, and Wash frowned as he watched him. It took a few minutes later before Donut spoke up again, and when he did, Wash wasn't sure he even wanted to hear it.

"The guards were talking about an attack happening sometime soon..." Donut stopped for a moment to think and then sighed. "An attack tomorrow, early. Before anyone else knows the difference."

"W-what?!" Donut put his finger to his lips and shook his head, telling Wash not to say anything about it as two other guards came walking through the hallway, Sarge limp between them. Wash sucked in a breath as they passed his cell, opening up his own and tossing him in there. He wanted to scream at them. Sarge was in no condition to get hurt like this.

"Sarge, are you okay?" Donut asked, only receiving a short grunt from the older man. Wash knew the question was worthless. He wasn't okay. Neither was Donut or Wash. No one was okay in this place.

~

"Why aren't we helping them?! It's been weeks! They could be dead for all we know, and we're sitting here on our asses doing nothing! We trained them like you asked! Now we have to save our friends!"

"Tucker, we have to have a plan-

"No!" Tucker slammed his fists on the tables, trying to get someone's attention because it seemed like no one was listening to his words.

"Tucker-

"We did what you asked! We helped; we're still helping, but now it's your time to help us! Let's go and beat them! We can take them this time! We can get Wash and Sarge and-

"Tucker, calm down!"

"No, no, no, nononono! We have to save them! We've waited long enough for something to happen and nothing has! We can't wait any longer!" Tucker felt hands on his shoulders and he turned around, looking at Felix who was trying his hardest not to knock Tucker out.

"You can't save your friends with the rash thoughts in your head. You have to think this through. What would Agent Washington do? Wouldn't he think about this logically?" Tucker glared at him through his helmet and growled. He ripped Felix's hands off his shoulders, and marched away from him towards the door, but not before turning back.

"I don't know what he would do because he's not here." And with that Tucker opened the door harshly, and closed it with a loud slam that echoed through the conference room.

Tucker went straight to his room after storming out of the conference room, and once he slammed his door shut he walked to the middle of the room and sat down. After a moment he realized Wash wasn't there to sit back to back with him and calm him down. He was alone in his room, and that was all it took for Tucker to stand up and hit his fist against the wall multiple times before sliding down it, cradling his hand.

He hated this. He hated not having Wash in his room with him. He didn't care about the sex, the kisses, the cuddling or the stupid arguments they'd have. He just cared about Wash. He wanted him back with him. He wanted him in their room together. He wanted him to talk to. To tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"T-Tucker?" Tucker hadn't realized his door open up, or the person who came in, a scared look on his face.

"What do you want Caboose?" Caboose jumped at his vicious tone, and he rocked back and forth, trying to calm himself down.

"I-I heard you hurting the wall and I wanted to make sure you were both okay." Tucker sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, we're fine. Sorry. I didn't mean to get angry." Caboose watched him for a moment before he walked over to him, sitting down next to him and resting his head on his shoulder.

"It is okay Tucker. I think the wall forgives you." Tucker sighed and rested his own head on Caboose's head. It wasn't Wash's contact, but at least it was someone's.

"At least someone does..."

~

Sometimes Wash thought about it. He thought about how he and Tucker would sit in their room, back to back and enjoying the silence around them. There'd be times when they talked, and other times when the silence was the only thing that was keeping them sane in that goddamn forsaken canyon.

Donut had mentioned Tucker just yesterday and an overwhelming feeling swept over Wash's body. Not only that, but sitting against the cold door of his cell reminded him of how much contact he had shared with Tucker, how much he missed that contact. It had always been something they had done, and now, being so far apart, they were both alone.

He wondered if Tucker was okay. The attack was supposed to be happening soon, but hopefully no one would get hurt.

"Wash?"

Wash snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Donut who was reaching a hand through his cell, into Wash's. Wash was confused.

"They'll be all right. You just have to trust them." Wash sighed and reached over, grabbing Donut's hand with his and squeezed it.

"I do. Hopefully I'm not the only one..."


	2. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker and Wash don't think there's going to be much more contact.

"You ever wonder how we ended up here?"

"Wow, didn't know you joined red team, Private. Come on, can't we leave the existentialism out of the bedroom?"

"That's all you talk about!"

"No way."

"Oh, whatever. But I'm serious. Don't you ever wonder?"

"Of course I do. But why does it matter if we're here together now?"

Tucker looked over his shoulder at Washington and shook his head. Wash chuckled, and squeezed his hand.

"You're such a sap, Wash."

"Says the one who got me roses for Valentine's Day." Tucker pushed off the ground, away from Wash. He walked over to his bed, laying back down on it. He feigned being tired, but really he was just trying to get away from Wash and his accusations.

"No, I got you a rose. And then I rose, and then I rode-

It was instant and quick and Tucker's mind didn't process anything until there were lips on his, moving against his as if they were begging him to shut the hell up.

"You talk too much," Wash said when he pulled away, resting his forehead against Tucker's.

"Talking is good."

"So is contact. This kind, I mean." Tucker smiled up at Wash when he pushed his lips against his again.

"Mmm, I think I might like that better."

"I think so-

"Wash! Wash!"

It was odd hearing his name being called like that. It was distant, but it was definitely the voice he missed the most. His eyes were heavy, and he couldn't move his body. Oh well, the voice was still calling for him. He decided he'd just listen for a while. He liked it better than his dream anyways.

"Wash... Come on." He wanted to tell him to go away. He was tired. He didn't want to do anything.

"Wash, wake up!" Why wouldn't he just go away?

"Come on idiot... Don't do this to me!" Wash tried opening his eyes, but gave up after a moment. It was hard trying to do it. He tried moving his limbs, anything to let him know he was okay, but none of it was working. Wash wanted to call out his name.

"Wash! Agent! David! Idiot! Wash! Wash, please! Please!" He felt a hand hitting his face, trying to get him awake. He tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

_Tucker... Tucker._

"Wash, please... I can't lose you. I just found you."

"T-Tucker...?"

"Wash? Wash! Oh god, he's awake! Hey! Hey! Over here! Over here!"

"T-Tucker-

"Shhh... Please. You'll be fine. I have you. You'll be fine." It didn't take long for Wash to black out again, every sensation leaving his body as all his thoughts faded to black. Soon after, his mind went back to the earlier thoughts that had come into his head in his state of unconsciousness.

"Wash, how long do you think we're going to be together?"

"Tucker-

"Seriously," Tucker looked to his left at Wash, trying to show he really was serious. "I know I'm all about sex and defiance and shit, but I want to know."

Wash turned his head to look at his private, surprised when he saw how serious he was actually being. He smiled lightly and leaned in close, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, Tucker's expression changed to a curious one.

"Well?"

"I love you, Tucker."

"What?"

"I love you. Now stop asking questions that I should be asking." The room fell into silence again, Tucker trying to gather his thoughts, while Wash kept his eyes closed, smiling to himself.

"Hey, Wash?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too, idiot."

Wash tried opening his eyes. He tried to listen to the voice next to him. He wanted to say it back. He needed to. He was begging silently, please, please, please, over and over again. He needed to say it back.

_I love you... I love you._

"Wash, please, wake up... I need you. Please." He was crying. He never cried. Wash wanted to wipe them away. He wanted to kiss him and tell him he was fine, they were fine, it was all going to be okay. Why couldn't he move? He tried to will his body, anything to make him show Tucker it was okay.

"Please... I love you. Wash, please."


End file.
